Perfect
by TextingSconesAndBowties2012
Summary: One shot. Established slash HOLMES / WATSON ...  Just an idea. rated for lang  SONG FIC inspired by Pinks -Fuckin Perfect :  PLEASE REVIEW :   X  constructive or other :


(Established relationship between Holmes and Watson, one shot fic inspired by pinks song –fucking perfect) Bit of fluff. Please review

Rated for language.

**Perfect.**

I watched John fiddle aimlessly with the bobbles on his jacket and wondered how on earth he could have such a low opinion of himself. I understood the jealousy par t but to have a genuine fear that i would leave HIM! I always feared that one day this life style would become too much for him and he would be the one to go.

_1 hour earlier_

"_Do you have to go out with her, again?" John had said angrily _

"_It's for the case. Ill only be a couple of hours. I love you." I reached forward to give him kiss but he flinched and moved backwards. He turned and moved even further away from me._

"_John? What's the matter?"I spoke as calm and as soothingly as i could but i was terrified about the answer that John may come out with._

"_It's just... I know she's a woman, obviously , and i know that has always been your preference and i now she's more interesting than me and i know you could have a more amazing life with her than i could ever offer you and i know it would be a whole lot less embarrassing to snog her in public than me but i ... I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME" Johns quiet whisper turned into a scream as he broke into floods of tears. I took him into my arms and cradled him, sort of bemused as to why he thought i would ever leave him. We stayed in that position, rocking slowly as though John was a child who had just had a nightmare, for around an hour before moved him slightly so that he could face me whilst i spoke._

Back to now...

"John, i want to listen to me. Properly not the half hearted thing you usually do." I tried to lighten the situation but it seemed to upset him more that i thought he didn't listen. Better talk quickly.

"How you could ever think that you anything less than absolutely perfect is beyond me. Irene and I are nothing anymore. She wasn't good for me. She was the one that got me onto the drugs and i am never going back to that part of my life. YOU are my life now John and i love you more than i ever loved her or my work or even myself "John broke my speech when he finally smiled and chuckled slightly. Maybe he would actually understand quite what he meant to me now that i said it out loud. It had occurred to me that it was possible he didn't need to hear all of what i had to say but i was on a roll. I pulled john in a bit tighter and began to talk again.

"I love your normalness, your averageness because to me you are in fact extraordinary because everyday you give me a new puzzle and present me a new fact i never knew or a new part of you that i would have to consider. You make my heart race when you touch me and you are the only person that causes me to have a second thought when chasing after criminals and risking my own life. Because not only do i not want to live without you , i cannot not bear the guilt that i would face in my own after life in the event that i pass away and leave you all alone in this big empty flat. Most of all John i love you because you made me feel. You broke through a shell that i had been constructing since age 12 and broke it with force. I love you John and i would never leave you... you big idiot." Without giving him a moment to talk i pulled him into my embrace for a kiss.

Our lips touched and i felt our souls collide as though our worlds suddenly revolved solely around one another. We moved apart for breathe and i knew John would take the opportunity to talk. But the sound never came and before i knew it he pushed me back onto the sofa and pressed his lips back onto mine. The emotions driving us both were flowing between us and all the words i had spoken meant nothing when compared to the pure passion we both put into this kiss. And another breathe...

"I also love that you're not afraid to prove me wrong." I smirked.

"You're all mine Sherlock Holmes. I love you." Smiled John before moving back in for another heart melting kiss.


End file.
